


The Good Moments

by tendous_satoris



Series: Tendou Week 2k17! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood, Gen, HAPPY TENDOU WEEK EVERYBODY, Tendou Week 2017, also be warned this is very different from my usual writing style, so is p much the whole fic........., sorry about that D:, supportive mama Tendou, the title is bad..........., tomorrow will be better!!!! promise!!!!!!, well it's more middle school, why do you ask, yes I am saying Tendou has been friends w Hayato and Eita since middle school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: ‘Man, university teams are intense…’As Satori laid down onto his pillow after a gruelling practice match against a local university team, he thought back to his elementary school days.Sure, his childhood wasn’t perfect, but sometimes, it was nice to look back at the good moments.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tendou Week day 1:childhood/future





	The Good Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, if you guys thought I wouldn't be participating in Tendou Week, y'all are wrong. I'd be very disappointed in myself if I didn't. 
> 
> It was a bit rushed and all over the place, but I hope you enjoy! <3

‘ _ Man, university teams are intense…’  _

 

As Satori laid down onto his pillow after a gruelling practice match against a local university team, he thought back to his elementary school days. 

 

He was never the most popular kid in his class, far from it. He was constantly called a ‘monster’ by his classmates, excluded from group projects and playing volleyball in gym class. 

 

Not that it bothered him. He was fine being on his own. Besides, he had a few good friends, some of them the same friends he had now, and people who valued his skills in volleyball. 

 

Sure, his childhood wasn’t perfect, but sometimes, it was nice to look back at the good moments. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, Satori, how was school?” His mother asked as he walked through the door, a kind smile on her face, as usual. 

 

“Fine.” He shrugged, toeing off his shoes and sitting down at the kitchen table. “Kaito was being a jerk again.” 

 

“Still won’t let you play volleyball with them?” Her eyebrows furrowed as she sat down across from Satori. “Even after that  _ awesome  _ block you did?” 

 

“Nope.” 

 

“Well, that’s not nice.” His mother huffed. She had always been one for equality when it came to things like this. “Why  _ don’t  _ they let you play, anyway?” 

 

“They say I’m a monster.” He mumbled. “They think I’m scary.” 

 

“Why would they think that?” She asked with a frown. 

 

“I dunno.” He shrugged. “Maybe it’s because of my hair. Can I get a haircut?” 

 

“Sure,” His mother smiled, “though I thought you liked your haircut.” 

 

“I do.” He assured. “But Kaito said that bowl cuts were for 3-year-olds, and I’m not a 3 year old. I’m 11.” 

 

“Of course you’re not 3, Satori.” His mother hummed. “How about I take you to aunt Kaori over the weekend to get it cut?” 

 

“Okay.” Satori nodded, face brightening a bit. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Wow, Satori, nice haircut!” A classmate of his, Hayato, exclaimed. “You look so cool!” 

 

Satori practically preened under the attention of his friend. “I know, right? Aunt Kaori is awesome.” 

 

“How’d you even get it all spiky like that?” He asked, eyes sparkling as he marvelled at the bright red spikes. 

 

“Hair gel.” He grinned. “Aunt Kaori just made it less… like a bowl and made it more uneven.” 

 

“It’s super cool!” 

 

“More like super  _ lame. _ ” Another voice interrupted. They turned, seeing Kaito, flanked by his ‘posse’, as Satori and Hayato called them. “Makes you look even  _ more  _ like a monster than before.” 

 

“I don’t care.” Satori scowled. “I like it.” 

 

“Too bad everyone’s gonna be even more scared of you now.” He snickered.

 

“As if they already weren’t.” One of his lackeys commented as they walked away. 

 

Hayato huffed. “Don’t mind what they’re saying, Satori, they’re just major jerks.” 

 

“Yeah, I know.” He sighed. “It’s just annoying being called a monster every other day, y’know?” 

 

“I can imagine.” He hummed. “Anyway, let’s talk about something else. Mom finally agreed to getting a cat and we’re going to the animal shelter after school. Wanna come?” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“ _ God _ , guys, I dunno what it is,” Satori sighed wistfully, “but Brunhilde Reiko is just  _ so  _ cute!” 

 

“Yes, Satori, we know.” Eita drawled. “You’ve told us. Several times.” 

 

“Yeah. Seriously, what’s with you and creepy girls?” Hayato laughed. 

 

“I dunno.” He shrugged. “They’re cute, sue me.” 

 

“Anyway, Hayato,” Eita suddenly had a grin on his face, “Satori and I have been meaning to talk to you about something.” 

 

“And what’s that?” He raised an amused eyebrow. 

 

“You should join volleyball with us!” Satori exclaimed, grinning. “You’re not doing an extracurriculars besides the drums, it might be fun!” 

 

“I dunno, guys,” He furrowed his eyes, “aren’t I little bit short for that?” 

 

“I’m not that tall, either.” Eita shrugged. “I’m only 5”7, and I was the team’s official setter last year. The only giant here is Satori.” 

 

“I’m not a  _ giant _ .” Satori rolled his eyes. “I’m only a bit taller than average.” 

 

“Please, you must be at  _ least  _ 6 feet already,” Hayato smirked. 

 

“I’m 5”10, actually, but thanks anyway.” He shrugged. “Seriously though, Hayato, even if you’re not that tall, you could always be a libero.” 

 

“Libero?” He blinked, cocking his head to the side. 

 

“Yeah!” Eita grinned, on the same page. “It’s someone who only really receives, they don’t serve or spike or block. A lot of shorter people play libero.” 

 

Hayato sighed. “I’m really not getting out of this, am I?” 

 

“Nope.” Satori grinned. “Tryouts are next Thursday. You’re coming with us whether you like it or not.” 

 

“Oh, fine.” He rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I’m thinking of getting an undercut and need another opinion. Thoughts?” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hayato tried out and made it. Satori was a starting middle blocker, and Eita was once again the official setter. 

 

They also met Ushijima Wakatoshi there. He was a bit odd, bad with social queues and didn’t really understand metaphors and Satori’s constant puns, but he meant well, and he was always honest. 

 

Yeah, Satori was going to like this year. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Satori!” His coach barked. “How many times do I have to tell you?! Don’t jump just on your hunch!” 

 

Satori blinked. “But I’ve scored tonnes of points just on my hunches.” 

 

“That’s not going to happen all the time.” She practically seethed. “There are limits to individual skills.” 

 

“There’s no point if you don’t feel good now.” He drawled, walking off, causing his coach to sigh in annoyance. 

 

Walking by the change room to pick up some stray volleyballs, he overheard a some of his teammates talking. 

 

“Practice always stops when Tendou’s around,” He whispered, “though it’s nice to be able to rest.” 

 

“Or rather,” Another teammate responded, “Tendou’s sort of scary. You never know what he’s thinking.” 

 

“I know, right?” 

 

Satori sighed. He was used to these comments by now, they didn’t bother him anymore. It was just a fact of life, he couldn’t change his face. 

 

“ _ Keep on breaking them. _ ” He hummed under his breath. It was a little tune he had come up with when he was younger to help deal with some of the harsher bullyings he had experienced. “ _ What, you say? Their hearts _ .” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Mom, I’m home,” Satori called, entering the home with a spring in his step and setting down his bookbag on the porch. 

 

“Hey, Satori.” His mother greeted with a grin, sitting on their couch, most likely watching one of her soap operas. “How was school?” 

 

“Fine.” He shrugged, though his smile probably gave away his excitement, making his mom smirk and cock an eyebrow. 

 

“What is it?” She drawled, smirking and pausing the TV. 

 

“I got a sports scholarship into Shiratorizawa Academy.” He grinned as his mom gasped and jumped up. 

 

“That’s awesome!” She cheered. “I’m so proud of you, Satori!” 

 

“I know!” He agreed. “Hayato and Eita got scholarships too, so did Wakatoshi, not that that’s a surprise.” 

 

“I thought he got  _ his  _ scholarship when he was a first year.” His mom joked. 

 

“Wouldn’t be surprised.” He shrugged. “Oh, by the way, we’re hoping to go out for ice cream at 6 to celebrate. Is that cool?” 

 

“‘Course.” She nodded. “Need a ride?” 

 

“Hayato’s dad is picking us up.” He explained. 

 

“Alright.” She hummed. “We’re having curry for dinner, by the way, so go wash your hands and sit at the table.” 

 

Satori groaned. “We had curry 2 nights ago, though.” 

 

“Too bad.” His mother laughed. “Now go wash up or you won’t be going out with your friends!” 

 

Satori sighed. “ _ Fine _ .” 

 

Oh, he was  _ definitely _ gonna like high school, and not only because he could escape his mom’s curry. 

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man that was bad,,,,,,, hope u guys enjoyed it anyway tho
> 
> Don't forget to comment and kudos if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Erica out, see you tomorrow ☆ ミ (o * · ω ·) ノ


End file.
